Home is Where the Heart is
by Sarcastic Blonde
Summary: Mkay, this is my first fanfic, so ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING OR PESSIMISTIC CRAP!  And I suck at summaries. Rated T for Language. OC OC or OC Leo
1. Chapter 1

Gentle breezes blew softly through Camp Half-Blood on a warm summer night. However, a most horeendous scene tainted the beauty of the starlit night. A small child, about the age of seven, lay sleeping in a huge pile of red-purple ichor. Chiron was doing a small nightly walk around the camp when he discovered the incident. The centaur let out a quite frightful alarm that echoed through the camp. The eldest campers jolted awake and hurried towards Chiron's voice.

"Woah! What happened here?" exclaimed Travis Stoll, a son of Hermes. Michael Yew, a son of Apollo, gasped; he pointed a shaking finger at the pool of divine fluid. He then mumbled something nearly inaudible.

"What Michael?" questioned a now-awake Annabeth while she rubbed her dull gray eyes.

"I-i-ichor..." stammered an even more ghostly pale than usual Nico. Alarmed looks quickly enveloped the campers' faces as a younger child of Apollo stepped forward to lift up the child. The child, now learned to be a girl, was lighter than most of the yougest campers. She then was rushed to the infirmary to get healed with ambrosia because it was quite obvious that she was a demi-god. Soon after she was carried into the infirmary, she awoke slowly. Her crystal bue eyes were tinged silver were wide open. She then jumped out of bed for she didn't know where she was. Frantically, she ran around the large room looking for an exit. After a good search of ten minutes, she gave up and dropped to the ground bawling her little eyes out until they turned a dark magenta.

Mr. D was strolling through the camp in an attept to fall asleep when he heard the slightest bit of crying. NJormally, he wouldn't give a damn, but he was genuinely worried. He quickly made his way to the infirmiry to see if it was the new camper, which it was. He then whisked the girl away in a protective hug. The little girl stopped sobbing and buried her head in his chest. Mr. D held a shocked expression for a minute, but it soon faded as he went and laid her down in a bed.

"Who might you be?" Mr. D asked , strangely enough, kindly. The small girl looked up at him with wide eyes. Though, what he didn't expect was the amazement in her eyes. She then gave him a hug with all the strength she could muster.

"I-I-I am Clorizabeth McDaniels. Who are you?" Clorizabeth said with a smile. She smiled because this was the first person that had ever been kind to her.

"My name is really hard to say," Mr. D replied. Clorizabeth's amazement transformed into interest.

"Can you still tell me it? I really wanna know mister," she said politely. Mr. D couldn't hold his name back any longer.

"My name is Dionysus, little Clorizabeth," Mr. D told her kindly.

"Like the Greek god Dionysus?" Clorizabeth curiously inquired. Now it was Dionysus's turn to be amazed.

"How would you know that?" Dionysus asked, slightly confused.

"Because I am a demigod Mr. Dionysus!" Clorizabeth squealed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Dionysus was truely amazed by this. He was about to open his mouth to answer when Clorizabeth let out a small yawn. She quickly fell into a deep slumber. He grinned, but now he had a bit of trouble on his hands. How in Hades did she know his name? Why the hell was she covered in ichor?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em> 

(Now it is Clorizabeth's POV)

My eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal many people surrounding me. One of them was Dionysus. This caused me to grin slightly, unlike the other people, who caused me to hide back under the covers of the bed I was in. A horse-man, er centaur, trotted over to me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Who might you be, young one?" he asked very politely.

"I'm Clorizabeth McDaniels," I replied in a muffled voice. I then saw Dionysus open his mouth to speak.

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, Clorizabeth. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin untill you are claimed. I hope that you'll be claimed when the time comes," Dionysus said without messing up her name. Many shocked gasps rippled through the crowd.

"He didn't get her name wrong!" "Why is he being kinder towards her than us?" Many negative comments about how he treated me zoomed through the air.

"Shut up!" I feebly yelled over all the noise. All eyes were on me now. "Why shouldn't he treat a SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL with kindness? I mean, come on, I know that you have all been treated nicely at least once by Dionysus-" I was soon cut off by frightened ad confused glances of the other campers.

"I am normally refered to as Mr. D, Clorizabeth. Hardly anyone calls me by my true name except my family on Olympus. Also, you have been passed out for six years. You are thirteen now," Di- Mr. D whispered in my ear. I blushed redder than an apple.

"I didn't know that," I replied in a hushed voice. Mr. D nodded.

"Its okay, but just don't do it next time."

"Yes sir."

"Now campers! Go back to your scheduled classes!" the centaur ordered. All but one of the campers left. The camper that stayed was a guy covered in filth; I guessed that he was a son of Hesphaestus. (I don't know if I spelled that right...) The centaur trotted over to him and whispered something to the Hesphaestus kid. I couldn't tell what he whispered, but it must have been something good because the guy's face brightened up. The centaur nodded at Mr. D and exited the room. Mr. D soon followed Chiron.

The Hesphaestus kid walked over to me. _ He is kinda cute-Wait a second. Why the hell did I just think that? _

"Hey, I'm Leo," Leo said to me holding out his hand. I grasped it and shook his hand. Heat flowed from his hand into mine.

"I'm Clorizabeth. Call me Clo," I replied to him as I swiftly released his hand. He slightly blushed. _Looks like somebody doesn't have much contact with girls. _"You must be a son of Hesphaestus, correct?"

"Yeah, and did I burn you?" he asked while glancing at my hand. My hand was slightly red and I nodded. "Sorry. Sometimes I just can't control my fire sometimes." My eyes sparkled. I had heard that every once in a while a child of the smith god could control fire with his fingertips.

"Woah, you gotta be the fire handler son of Hesphaestus," I said happily. "Though, what did Chiron tell you?"

"He said that I get to show you around camp. Now we'd better hurry. It is almost lunch, and I'm starving," he answered with a growling stomach. I clutched my own stomach as it bellowed. We both were completely silent before laughing our heads off. I jumped out of bed to be clothed in some jean shorts and a orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I gave him a questioning look with which he replied, "Aphrodite girls gave you some clothes."

I nodded and ran towards the mouth-watering scent of food with Leo in tow. I could tell that today was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Leo's POV~_

_This girl is fast for being asleep for so long! I mean she's been asleep for a few years longer than I have been here! _Leo thought as he was following the newest edition of Camp Half-Blood. _She must be extremely important for Mr. D not to mess up her name._

"Ummm, which one is the one I'm supposed to sit at?" Clo asked awkwardly as she waited for me to catch up to her. She was already at the entrance to the mess hall. Many of the campers were eating because they have already given the gods their sacrifices. Once I reached her, I was huffing and puffing.

"You're pretty fast, Clo. The table you're sitting at is the one that has people almost falling off it," I replied pointing to the heavily crowded Hermes table.

"Do I have to sit there? Can I sit anywhere else?" she asked while looking at me with a pout.

"Sadly, yes, or else you'll get in trouble with Chiron. You also don't want to test your luck right now even though Mr. D has a sweet spot for you," I told her with slight warning. She then stormed over to the overly populated table with a pout. The mood of the whole room must have dropped a few levels because now everyone was quietly chattering. I then walked over to join my half-siblings.

"How's it going showing the new girl around?" asked Joeseph, one of the newest demigods and my half-brother.

"It is going pretty good, dude. How's it going with you and Theresa?" I asked curiously in return. A slight frown covered his face.

"That bitchy daughter of Hecate dumped me because she thought I was cheating on her with Drew," angrily replied Joeseph. I couldn't hear his reply before Clo's beautiful blonde locks distracted me. They were playfully bouncing around her like a halo as she giggled at the Stoll brothers. The biggest pranksters of camp were entertaining the new girl as they do with every single newbie, but they haven't pranked her yet.

"HEY! EARTH TO LEO! I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" screeched Joeseph. I jumped out of my chair from the shock and quickly sat back down; his facewas twisted in a mischevious smirk. "You l-"

"No I don't Joeseph. She is just... distracting. Yeah just distracting," I fumbled out with my cheeks slightly blushing.

"Whatever lover boy," Nyssa teased childishly. With this, I jerked myself up and sauntered over to the Hermes table.

"Would you like to finish the tour, Clo?" I asked after about five minutes.

"Sure! Let's go!" happily squealed the blonde and whisked me outside. Wolf-whistles and hollers emitted from Conner and Travis roused their unrulely siblings. I didn't care much about why they were acting more immature than usual until we toured the forest. We began the tour of the forest after showing her the strawberry fields and some of the smaller attractions of Camp Half-Blood.

Breezes easily glided through the trees like butter as we strolled in the woods. Clorizabeth was giggling more than dumb cheerleaders from a preppy school do on a daily basis.

"What's with all the giggling? Am I just too hot or what?" I expertly questioned her while flexing my muscles. She now was laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously, what is it, Clorizabeth," I repeated with a most serious face. She leaned up to whisper it when **they** attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

_~~~~Clorizabeth's POV~~~~_

My body shivered in fear because as I was about to whisper the dare that Connor gave me to Leo, two huge snake ladies magically appeared right in front of us. I screamed in pure terror and hid myself behind Leo. He, on the other hand and also unlike me, wore a determined smirk and ran head on into the scale-skinned opponents.

"Oh look Asthenos! Two delectable demigods all to ourselves! I'll get the meatier one, and you can get the pile of twigs that's behind him!" hissed the darker emerald snake-lady. The paler one frown in disgust.

"But Euryale! You _always_ get the bigger ones! I want the bigger one for once!" screeched Asthenos with anger. My fury boiled under my skin; I had always been made fun of for my size, but this was just enough. Leo was hurling fire balls that seemed to only give them more strength. I could easily aknowledge his tiredness. This set me over the line.

I stormed over to the gorgons, looked them both dead in their eyes, and yelled to their hideous faces," You know what you son of a bitches! I may be as skinny as a damn twig, but I am a hell lot more beautiful than your butt ugly selves. Who ever put you up to this must be pretty damn stupid because bigger things come in smaller packages. Like this!"

I then leapt up high in the air and punched them with all of my might in their faces. The horrendous gorgon sisters of Medusa fell beck a few feet and flinched. _Serves them right the assholes._ Leo looked at me with a shocked glance before pulling out a hammer from his tool belt and ferociously beating the two reptalian ladies. I then screamed for help as loud as my already strained voice could. A few seconds later, about ten campers heavily armed with weapons arrived at the scene.

"I thought I had enough of you at Camp Jupiter Asthenos and Euryale!" yelled a masculine voice that came from a black haired, green-eyed, and extremely muscular young man. A blonde chick was at his side weilding a dagger... and a hat? An extremely buff girl, probably an Ares kid, with an electric spear ran towards Euryale and shoved the thing on full blast into the snake-lady's stomach. She disappeared into a golden puff of dust as two other campers attacked Asthenos with swords.

She also disappeared in a puff of golden particles but not before uttering this. "You shall perish by the hand of the one who loves you the most." These words made me fall onto the bloodied ground with shock. The last thing I saw was Leo and another camper running towards me.

_**(I know that this story is pretty confusing. Right now the battle with Gaea hasn't happened, and Percy is with Half-Blood. Clo and Leo don't notice and are oblivious to one falling for the other. Joeseph is extremely jealous even though he doesn't seem like it right now. Also Review if ya want. It would make my day if you did, and if you don't, its okay. Also tell me if you like it or not. That would seriously make my day. Just please nothing pessimistic or destructive critisism. We all know that I don't own Percy or anyone except my OCs)**_


End file.
